Marauder Times & BeyondSummer at Wilbury
by Wildflower210
Summary: Two girls; Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon volunteer at a summer camp. Lily expects it to be a wonderful way of spending the summer when she and Marlene are joined by none other than the two most arrogant, obnoxious, incorrigible teenage boys.Sequels?/yes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction, if you have any ideas on what I should add in the story then im open to everyone.

DISCLAIMER: No .. I do not own the Harry Potter series , all the characters are J.K.'S .. the plot is mine though.

On the corner of Spinners End, stood a rather peculiar house. No, not wholly in appearance but mostly of what was inside.

Number 25 of Spinners End was usually the gossip of summer. Mostly because their youngest daughter came home from boarding school. Owls mysteriously swoop down during her presence, during the day time too! Green, yellow, red even blue colored smoke could occasionally be seen from the girl's window. But one day, it was quite normal, or as normal as it could be.

"Lilllyyyy!" complained a 17 year old Marlene, "I'm bored" she claimed.

Marlene was spread out on her single bed with her head dangling off one side. She was a rather tall girl with all the right curves. Her hair was long, light brown darker highlights with eyes to match. Along with slightly tanned skin from all those summers she spent in France.

This summer she decided to spend it with her friend instead.

Lily glanced at Marlene from above her copy of Pride and Prejudice and sighed, "You've only been saying that for about the past hour Marlene." She had to admit though, Lily was quite bored herself.

Unlike Marlene, Lily had a petite frame, vivid red hair and emerald green eyes. Her temper was as fiery as her hair. Although, she was known for being very sweet at times. And of course both girls were beautiful even if they didn't know it.

Out of nowhere a hand came forward snatching the book out of her hands. "HEY!" she exclaimed. Desperately trying to get it back she gave up with no avail and a huff. "Marlene Jane Mckinnon" she growled "you better have a good reason for making me lose my page". Marlene straightened herself up and brushed off some invisible dust from her clothes. She cleared her throat dramatically while Lily rolled her eyes.

She really wouldn't expect anything less from Marlene, she was known to be slightly over dramatic at times.

"I would just like to enlighten you with the fact that we will be going out for a stroll." She informed Lily in a very business-like manner.

"Us? We? As in you and me ?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes us" Marlene impatiently said grabbing Lily's right arm and pulling her up off the couch she had been relaxing on.

The two girls were strolling around town minutes later not really sure what they were about to do.

"Alright... Where to first?" Lily asked swinging her satchel around her arm. "I don't know, let's just look around." Marlene said peering into an ancient ice-cream parlor. Soon the girls were walking along the street, each with an ice-cream cone in hand. Lily's was strawberry while Marlene's was vanilla.

"What do you think about next year being the last for us at school?" Lily asked. Marlene rolled her eyes. It's been barely two weeks into summer; trust Lily to bring it up.

"Well I'll miss it obviously… I've practically lived there. It's home to me." She replied honestly. Lily hummed in response.

For the next few minutes the girls tried to make small talk but ended up just enjoying the weather. Turning around the corner the girls bumped into a man handing out fliers. He smiled and handed Lily one seeing as Marlene had continued walking on. Lily thanked him and continued down the road stuffing the paper in her bag trying to catch up with Marlene

. "MARLY! WAIT UP!" she said a bit breathlessly. "What did he give you" Marlene asked curiously. "I don't know, and why'd you bound off like that?" Lily asked a tad annoyed. "He gave you something and you ignored it?" Marlene asked shocked. "It's just an advertisement." Lily said. "A what?" Marlene asked confused. It's a wonder how wizards could be so ignorant and clueless about muggles. "Let me see" Marlene said grabbing Lily's bag ignoring her protests and rummaged through it. Finally she pulled out a crumpled up paper and began to read. Marlene and Lily were different in many ways.

Marlene is hyper while Lily is calmer. Marlene constantly needs to be moving around doing something while Lily is content on just sitting around with a good book. Speaking of which, the only time Marlene reads is when it sparks her interest, is for school or if you tell her not to.

Apparently the paper that WAS in Lily's bag had been very interesting. You could tell by the way her eyes widened as they swept across the page. "What is it?" Lily asked in curiosity. Marlene grinned jumping up and down looking quite delighted with what she had just gathered up from a mere paper. "MARLENE!" Lily cried in exasperation. Marlene and grabbed her arm and apparated on the spot. Lily felt the uncomfortable pull on her navel for a moment and stumbled on the ground surprised to say at the very least. Giving Lily no time to straighten herself up, Marlene raced out between two cabins pulling Lily along with her. The place was genuinely empty apart from a couple of people here and there.

They arrived at a small one floor building. Looking around for any insight on where she was she noticed a banner hanging not too far off on a tree. She squinted her eyes to read what exactly was written on it.

"Wil-bury Sum-mer Camp" she pronounced slowly. "Marlene ... why are we he-."Lily started to asked but noticed she was no longer next to Marlene. She saw a glimpse of Marlene's navy blue shirt entering the reception center.

"Gosh … the woman brings me to a random place then leaves me with all my questions." Lily muttered to herself.

Just as she starts to open the door she smacks into someone. "Oh sor-" she starts but cuts off when she sees its her so called best friend Marlene grinning at her as if Christmas had arrived early.

"I'm going to ask you calmly ... what the bloody hell was that about." She said her voice rising a bit at the end. Lily certainly was fuming.

At least Marlene had the decency to look ashamed and a tad afraid. "I volunteered us for summer camp , this one actually , it starts Saturday." She explained. Forgetting about earlier Lily squealed. Something she hadn't done in a while. Marlene laughed at her antic. "What?" Lily asked grinning. "It's just you've never acted like that before." Marlene said letting a few giggles escape her lips. Lily rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Come on, I want another ice-cream." She said.

"You know, the way you keep rolling your eyes they'll fall out soon, and didn't we just have an ice-cream." Marlene said.

Lily ignored her and crossed the street trying to find a sign or any board telling her way back.

After a couple of minutes of looking around and an unhelpful smirking Marlene. "Alright where are we?" Lily asked giving up. "The country side" Marlene flatly stated. "Wha-? But how are we supposed to get back? It's too fa-"Lily started but was interrupted.

"Are you a witch or not? Can you or can you not apparate?" Marlene said.

"Well technically I can't _apparate_ .. only _sidelong _apparate."

Chuckling Marlene grabbed her arm and did her work.

With a pop they had arrived in an alley close to the ice-cream shop. They bought the same flavors as they had earlier.

Roaming around for a while they met up with Lily's mom in a grocery shop. "My what a surprise! What are you girls doing here?" Claire Evans chuckled.

Mrs. Evans was a tall woman with long dirty blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. If you looked closely enough, Lily was a younger carbon copy of her mother, not that Mrs. Evans was old, and 38 certainly wasn't old. The colors of their features were the only thing that made them different. They both had pale skin with freckles lightly sprinkled across their noses.

"We signed up for volunteering at a summer camp" Lily said in reply.

"Really? What's it called?"

"Wilbury Summer Camp." Marlene grinned.

Marlene's excitement was certainly spilling out of her. Mrs. Evans chuckled at her expression.

"Well have fun there, and be back in time for dinner today." She said walking away. "We will." the girls chorused behind her.

Claire waved at them in acknowledgment without turning to face them.

The rest of the day went rather uneventful, as did the rest of the five days after them.

I hope you enjoyed and there are many more chapters. READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is. I posted this only a day after the other as you all know but im not sure if it's going to continue on like this. I have chapter 3 almost completed. It might be completed tomorrow and posted the day after that. I'll try and update as often as I can. **

**Disclaimer: **No I am _not _Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Unfortunately.

CHAPTER:2

Saturday came along much to slow according to Marlene, and when it finally did arrive, the two girls had slept in.

At the last moment you could see the girls or rather one of the girls getting ready in a hurry, specifically Marlene. Lily was stuffing her suitcase with all she needed for the next two months,

"How many times did I have to tell you to pack at least the night _before _we are supposed to leave" Lily said irritably.

Her own suitcase was packed with neatly folded clothes and other objects she would need, the suitcase had been packed 3 days before and was waiting at the end of the staircase.

Marlene had picked up their wands and was deciding whether or not to use them. In midway trance Lily pulled the wands out of her hand. "Don't even _think_ about it" she hissed.

Being underage Lily and Marlene weren't exactly allowed to use magic out of Hogwarts. Unless, it was an emergency of course. They probably would have just gotten a warning this time, but Lily definitely was not taking the chance. Marlene pouted as she picked up a pile of clothes.

"Alright, enjoy your time and if you ever need anything just give me a call." Claire Evans said fussing over Marlene's jacket.

It was common knowledge the Mr. and Mrs. Evans treated Marlene as their very own.

Henry Evans smiled and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do" he whispered in her ear then repeated the same with Marlene who laughed. They left after giving a short hug to each of the parent and a wave goodbye to Petunia, Lily's sister. To which she replied with a disgusted face and muttered freak under her breath. Petunia Evans was a rather thin and tall person. She had a horse like face, blonde hair and brown eyes. She wasn't ugly but certainly not pretty.

Ever since Lily had received her Hogwarts acceptance letter when she was 11, Petunia has been nothing but rotten to her. Petunia was dead on jealous but of course would never admit it.

She had actually written a letter to Dumbledore begging to let her join as well. The two sisters were best of friends earlier in their days. Now it isn't even possible for them both to be in the same room without breaking into an argument.

Soon the two girls, Lily and Marlene emerged from one of the cabins and head off to the reception center to collect their uniforms.

"You know someone could have been in there" said Lily the overly cautious one. Marlene had passed her apparation test a day after school ended. Lily still hadn't got the hang of it so she had to side long every time so it wasn't really up to her where they would land.

"No, the campers don't enter the cabins till 2 o clock and its only 1:30."

"But still what if they were still in there?"

"Then we would have to oblivate their memory"

. Lily pursed her lips, she was tempted to say something back but resisted.

As they reached the reception center Lily was about to open the door when someone opened it for her, smacking her in the face. She was about to fall back when sparks of something ran up her arms and back as a pair of strong arms caught her. "Why is it that I always bump into someone on the same spot?" Lily asked rubbing the sore spot on her nose.

She heard a deep chuckle, a quite familiar one as well. Her eyes abruptly flew open. Standing there right in front of her was the last person she wanted to see. Messy raven colored hair, glasses framed in black, hazel eyes with flecks of green and gold , three guesses on who it was. That's right … James bloody Potter. "I knew you'd fall for me someday Evans" James said with a grin plastered on his face. She stifled a groan but glared at him instead. Lily squirmed in his arms not being able to forget the weird feeling that had just spread through her body.

Squirming just made him tighten his grip even more. She heard someone wolf-whistle from behind him.

Of course James wouldn't be here alone. His attached-to-hip best friend Sirius Black was there as well. "Hey there yo- whoa what did I miss?" Marlene said coming up not too far up from behind Sirius. Lily may despise them a bit, but even she could see that the two guys were no doubt the best looking at school. "Awwwh I knew you'd get together soon ... what made you change your mind, so fast Lily-flower?" Black said with a wink in James's direction.

"Was it my eyes? Or my body? Or my natural _charm._" James said wiggling his eyebrows. "You planned this all didn't you?" Lily scoffed prying James's hands off. He rolled his eyes, "Only you would think that" he said. Lily glared at him with all her might and he glared right back. _If only looks could kill. _She thought.

Lily couldn't help but notice that he had the most gorgeous eyes. Before she could get lost in those darn eyes of his, she looked away.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do than just stand here and waste my time talking to you two idiots." Lily said pushing her way through the two boys. "It's not wasting if you enjoy it" James said cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and walked on.

This certainly was not the way she expected things to go.

She gathered her uniform from the front desk. It was a simple short sleeved white shirt with a dark blue neckline. The hem of the shirt and sleeves were the same color. On the top left of her chest was the camp emblem. "Just sign here, volunteers will have a staff meeting at 9 o clock sharp." said a bored looking lady passing her a clipboard. There were 9 volunteers and 6 main organizers. Lily signed her name right under Marlene's.

Out of curiosity she read the past names "Jordan Barnes , Annie Brown, Bethany Adams, Jacob Tow , James Potter , Sirius Black , Marlene Mc-" she paused there.

It had just occurred to her that she, LILY EVANS would be working with JAMES POTTER and SIRIUS BLACK for the next two months. It's not like she sees them enough at school. No, no of course not *note the sarcasm*.

Lily groaned at what she had gotten herself into and grudgingly dragged herself to Marlene who was having a conversation with Sirius and James.

"Let's go" Lily said frowning. Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Marlene's sleeve and pulled her along. "I'LL TALK TO YOU GUYS LATER" Marlene called out after the two boys.

Marlene was a pureblood witch, meaning that her family was considerately close with the Potters. She had practically grown up with James. Before Hogwarts those two were inseparable. They still are very close but they don't spend nearly as much time as they did before. They each had their own friends now.

"I can't believe they followed me here, it's bad enough I have to go to the same school, isn't it bad enough that I have to put up with them 10 months a year? Don't they get bored?" Lily ranted on and on. "Lily , just give the guy a chance, he's a really nice person, they both are." Marlene sighed.

"No, I won't. Have they given me any reason to give them a chance? For the past six years I was the target of their silly little pranks. They've tormented me so much and it hasn't been easy"

"Lily, the last time they pranked you was in 4th year and that was an accident, be reasonable."

Lily opened her mouth to say something but Marlene raised a hand to stop her.

"No Lily , you're a very stubborn person , I know, I know, but you're just as bad as he is when you're together, and don't deny it because it's true, he's grown up , and I think you should too.. Has he asked you out since last year? I think not. Give him, _them_, a chance." Marlene said leaving Lily to ponder on her words.

**A/N: **Don't be shy. Review for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy... review, review, and review =)**

**DISCLAIMER: **Character no my.

**CHAPTER : 3**

Sure enough, Lily had thought about what Marlene had said.

It bothered her to know and admit that James had changed. Sirius wasn't so bad either, once you get to know him.

Lily had found him in the astronomy tower during patrol sometime during 5th year.

He expression was distressed and miserable, a look he never wore. He wouldn't tell her the exact problem but she had found out that a fight had broken out between the marauders. "The Marauders" thought Lily rolling her eyes.

They were an _extremely_ close knitted group of friends, brothers being the suitable word.

The Marauders were the most popular guys in school. And without a doubt the best looking. They had girls worshipping the ground they walked on. What ticked Lily off the most was that they knew they were favored and used it to their advantage. Thankfully, she was one of the few girls at Hogwarts who were immune to their looks, the others being her group of friends. The Marauders were obnoxious arrogant pricks in her opinion.

Well James and Sirius were at least.

James Potter being the unofficial ringleader of the group had a knack for being the center of attention, along with Sirius Black. And being quidditch captain only helped in inflating his ego. He was one of the two people that could keep Sirius in control.

Sirius Black, the loud cheerful one. Not to mention he was the best looking in school and the biggest player, but his heart was definitely in a good place.

Remus Lupin, he was the brain of the group. Also the 3rd best looking. He kept the boys in place. Without him the Marauders would have been expelled from Hogwarts ages ago. Remus was also prefect. He was sweet charming and very polite with a sense of humor.

Despite his pleasant nature, he had to endure the pain of turning into a different creature each month. Every full moon Remus Lupin turned into a raging werewolf. Lily had suspicions of this since 3rd year but hadn't voiced her thoughts until 5th.

This, however did nothing of her opinion on him.

Peter Pettigrew was the odd ball. He didn't have the looks nor any special quality. People didn't understand exactly why he hung out with the Marauders or rather why the Marauders let him hang out with them. He was a chubby little guy, with blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

These were the Marauders.

Thinking back on what Marlene had said earlier. Lily had come to the conclusion that she would act as if she didn't know James.

Yes, that definitely would work for her.

"So?" Marlene asked as she joined her at the vending machine.

"Soo?" Lily asked.

Marlene rolled her eyes at Lily "What are you going to do about James?" Lily chuckled lightheartedly and told her what she planned. Marlene seemed a bit hesitant on what she was going but shrugged at the end.

"So you're just going to start new with him?" she asked.

Lily thought about this for a while before reply "Well ... Not exactly it's going to ... Well... I'm just going to act like I don't know him. I guess"

"Is that even possible with him around?" Marlene muttered.

Lily decided on pretending not to hear this.

Soon the whole camp had been called to the stage. All the kids had been sorted into groups of 4 and were given the numbers of their cabins. The rest of the day kids unpacked and called home assuring their families of their safe arrivals.

"So where will we be staying?"

"I don't know there's Mrs. Bundle, she would know." Lily said making her way over to the lady.

On their way there the girls were joined by none other than James and Sirius. Sirius asked the same question Marlene asked just seconds before.

"We're going to ask Mrs. Bundle." Marlene replied.

"Who's that?"

"The lady in charge"

Lily greeted Mrs. Bundle politely and asked where they would be staying. She was a middle aged woman, 45 at most. She looked friendly and had a sweet aura to her which put you at ease while talking; you couldn't help but like her.

"Right behind the lunch hall." She said smiling at them. "And don't forget the staff meeting tonight.''

"Ugh it's been such a long hard day" Marlene whined throwing herself face first on one of the two beds.

"But we haven't even done anything yet!" Lily exclaimed.

Marlene lifted her head at looked Lily in the eyes, and with a straight face she said, "I got out of bed."

Lily gave her an exasperated smile and started unpacking.

She had just put away the last of her clothes when they heard a crash coming from the cabin next-door.

~Minutes earlier~

"So Prongs, What happened with our dear old flower back there? I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Sirius asked with a sly smile.

"Oh bug off" James said shoving Sirius.

They both chuckled and fell into silence.

All of a sudden Sirius had stopped walking, going unnoticed by James. A few seconds passed until James realized his best mate had paused.

He looked back at him. There, Sirius was standing with a giddy grin on his face. "Err Padfoot... Why are you grinning like that?"

"Like what?" Sirius asked, the grin staying in place.

"Like you have some stupid idea that you're going to regret doing."

"You know what I just heard?" He asked slyly.

James gave him a confused look.

"They say the beds are extra bouncy here."

Realization drew across James's face, slowly he had grown a similar grin.

"Race you there?" he asked.

"1…2…3 GO!" Sirius shouted.

They both sped out towards their cabin pushing away the people in their way.

The door to the cabin flew open and there they jumped up and down. Looking like the two idiots they were. Both, oblivious to the world around them.

The two boys grinned at each other feeling as if they were both 5 again.

Except for the fact that the bed extra-creaked and extra-groaned under their weight this time.

To no one's expectancy there was a sudden crack. The two boys froze, both knowing was about to come next.

Then there was the crash.

After the crash had sounded Lily and Marlene raced out of their cabin and into the next.

The sight alone was enough to make tears fall down your face.

There in front them was a broken bed with Sirius black stuck smack in the middle in an awkward position.

On the floor James Potter was rolling on the floor tears streaming out of his eyes, laughing like he never had before. Not soon after, Marlene had joined in with James.

Even Lily couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"I'm in pain." Sirius half-whined half-winced.

Taking pity on him Lily helped Sirius out.

Most of his clothes had been torn. Scratches covered the lower half of his body and arms. His face left untouched.

Sirius glared at the two who were now gasping for air then headed to the bathroom.

As he was in there he heard Mrs. Bundle enter.

"What in the world happened here?" she shrieked. "I'm sorry but the bed broke as soon as I hopped on" Sirius said emerging from the bathroom. "It just gave away like that" giving her a fake apologetic smile.

Much to Lily's disgust the woman swooned over him like any other teenager would.

"It's ok dearie let's get you all cleaned up, and don't worry about the bed we'll get you one in a second." She said gushing over him. "I'll be right back with the first aid kit, just sit on that bed there and don't move."

Lily looked irritated and Marlene was annoyed. James looked bored at this; it wasn't anything new to him.

It was only moments after Mrs. Bundle had left when another young woman came rushing in.

She pushed passed the three others barely noticing them.

The woman had blonde hair and a never ending neck; she was very tall as well.

She looked vaguely familiar to Lily but since she hadn't seen her face so it wasn't possible to say for sure.

Whoever the woman was she fussed over Sirius' scratches as if they were deep gashes. Even James looked annoyed at that.

Lily took a chance to get a closer look at the woman and froze.

"Oh honey, are you alright?" she heard the woman say almost as if she would start crying.

James cleared his throat; this was getting a bit too much.

It was then that the lady realized the room had been previously occupied by others.

She looked around the room letting her eyes linger on James for a moment. She glanced at Marlene then let her gaze sweep across Lily.

In an instant her gaze went from calculating to furious and loathe. A deep growl emitted from her throat. And suddenly everyone seemed to be on guard. It seemed to Lily that a vein had burst from her forehead, much to her amusement.

"What the hell are you doing here _freak_?" she said gnashing her teeth together.

**A/N: Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so very sorry about not updating sooner. **

**I'm not leaving this story if that's what you think. **

**Well not any time soon. I hope. **

**But anyway I just wanted to tell you the reason I haven't been updating is because I'm writing ANOTHER story and I'll be putting that up whenever I'm done. **

**(THE NEW STORY)**

**Title-Unknown**

**Type-VERY alternate universe**

**Setting/Time-Marauder-era**

**Main Characters- Lily-James**

**Genre-Adventure**

***There will be magic, albeit a different version not sure though**

***No, Lily and James will not have a love-hate relationship. **

***Yes there will be Lily and James pairing but not till the end.**


End file.
